Naruto Upbringing
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was brought up by one of the major Ninja clans? And what if their children were jinchuriki too? Find out here. Each chapter will be a different clan, until i've done them all and go back to the first one. Hyuuga first.
1. Prologue

_Random plot bunny time! What would happen if Naruto was adopted by a major Konoha clan? Read to find out. SPOILERS!, for those who don't know who Naruto's father is and don't want to find out._

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Kay?

Authors Note-This will be done in the same format as Tales of the Blades. If you don't know what that is, you'll find out.

Naruto-Upbringing-Prologue

"My friends; elders of the Konoha council. I will not survive tomorrow." said the fourth Hokage. There was a small outcry.  
"It's true. I may be good, but I cannot defeat the Kyuubi. No-one can. All I can do is seal it away. I have a plan." he said, a small, sad smile on his face. The Hyuuga heir, Hiashi, spoke.  
"What will you do? What can you seal it into?" he asked.  
"I have no choice. The beast can only be sealed into a newborn baby, no more than a day old. I could not ask anyone to give up their child." he said. It started to dawn on them what he was suggesting.  
"You plan to use your own son as a vessel." said Shibi Aburame quietly.  
"Yes." said Minato.  
"You can't! shouted Tsume Inuzaka.  
"Why?" asked Minato.  
"You would rob us of our Hokage and his child in one stroke?" she asked.  
"My son will not die. He will be the host of the Kyuubi, but he will not die. I beg of you to treat him as a hero, a martyr."  
"We will. What else could we do?" said Hiashi.  
"Thank you." said Minato. "But I have to ask one of you a favour. I will die tomorrow, that much I know. My wife too will probably die… someone must look after my son, Naruto." he said.  
"Surely there is more we can do." asked an unlikely choice, Uchiha Fugaku.  
"Possibly. There are techniques I know that could split the power of the Kyuubi among two hosts, weakening any effect it ahs upon them. Of course, I have only one child…" said Minato.

There was silence.

"Please. Someone, looking after my son, even better, allowing your child to share the burden… it would help more than you could imagine."

"I will do it."

_Just a prologue. This applies to EVERY version._


	2. Hyuuga 1

_Chapter 1_

Upbringing-Hyuuga Chapter 1

The speaker was Hiashi Hyuuga.  
"I will take care of your child, and I will allow my daughter to share the burden of the Kyuubi." said the Hyuuga master.

Privately, he was wondering if this would give his heir more power.  
"Hiashi, I thank you, so much." said Minato. "I'll need you with me tomorrow. I think it would be best if I have my child more like you and your family."

Hiashi nodded.

* * *

"Kyuubi."  
"**MINATO NAMIKAZE.**"  
"Shiki Nibai Fujin." said Minato.

On top of his summons, Gamabunta, Minato placed one palm each on the navel of two babes, one a blonde, spiky haired boy, the other a girl with longer, blue-black hair.

The Kyuubi roared in fear and anger as the death god's blade slashed down, the uninjured form of Minato allowing him to do it instantly.

Blood dripping from his mouth, Minato almost collapsed, falling to his knees.  
"Hiashi… your hand." asked the yondaime.

The Hyuuga clan gave him his hand.

"Jenetikku Henge." said Minato, one hand on Hiashi's, the other on the young, blonde child.

There was a flash of light.

The baby now had the same silky hair as the girl, still blonde. And his eyes were different. Before they had been a bright blue, now they were pale, pupil-less, a clear sign of one of the most famous dojutsu in all of the five great nations.

The Byakugan.

Hyuuga Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata, Naruto. Your exam is today. You had best not be late." said Hiashi through the door.

A lot had changed in the twelve years since the Kyuubi's attack. The acts of the Fifth Hokage had cemented the view of Hinata and Naruto Hyuuga as Heroes, after a judicious campaign aimed at pointing out how they struggled with the Kyuubi every day to keep Konoha safe.

Of course, you couldn't tell it by looking at them.

"Onesan, onesan! We need to get up!"  
"I heard, ototo-kun… I'm getting up."

The two children looked remarkably alike. One, a girl with midnight blue hair down to her shoulders, with pale lavender eyes. The other, a boy with blonde hair down to his shoulders, and pale blue eyes. Both with three odd whisker marks on each cheek.

The boy had an inane grin as he pulled on an orange edged costume, the girl sighing as she put on her jacket.

And the two left.

* * *

"You know you only passed that because of my help." said Hinata to her brother the next day.  
"I could easily have done henge. Easily." said Naruto. "Easily!"  
"Of course."  
"…but thanks for the help, onesan…"

The siblings conversation was broken up by the teacher's announcements of teams.

"Team Seven, Hyuuga Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke."  
Both Hyuuga's winced. The Uchiha clan hated them. Understandable, after what had happened a few years previous.  
"Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

_Well, that will be the FIRST arc. The next chapter will be the beginning of a different one._


	3. Frost 1

_Slightly different._

Upbringing-Frost Chapter One

"I would be willing to do it." said Shikaku, boredly. "But… did you say you have a technique to make him pass as a normal clan member?"  
"Yes." said Minato.  
"That would affect Kekkei Genkai?" he said quietly.  
"Yes."

A ripple of murmured voices.

"Then it would make sense to choose one of our rarer families. Such as that newborn from the Rescue program." said Shikaku quietly. "What was the family name…"  
"Momochi. Bought in by an ex-Mist nin." said Minato quietly. "Ice Release?"

Shikaku nodded.  
"It would be very valuable."

Minato blinked.  
"It is the opinion of the council that my son should be adopted by a Mist-missing-nin and an ex-Mist civilian?"

There were nods, and words of assent.  
He sighed, and smiled slightly.  
"Well, fate has an odd sense of humour. I'll go and talk to them."

* * *

"What did they say?" said the Sandaime quietly.  
"They said no, I kidnapped their daughter anyway." said Minato nonchalantly.  
"You did what?!" shouted the Sandaime.  
"Got you." he giggled.  
"I swear, if your son is anything like you I'm abdicating." warned the Sandaime.  
"He'll be like my wife." said Minato sadly.  
"Your wife was a female you with more stubbornness and less self-control." said the Sandaime, quietly. "That's why you got on so well."

"I loved her." said Minato, on the verge of tears. "Now quiet… the beast is just over this ridge…"  
Sarutobi got the idea he was cutting the conversation short.

The warning to become quiet was largely made irrelevant by a roar, and a blast of energy that destroyed the ridge they were about to climb.

Minato took a small, cloth bundle from Sarutobi, leaping forward, face suddenly dark.  
Sarutobi sighed. They were his last words to his student's protégé.

"Goodbye, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash…" he whispered.

From the direction of the immense fox came a cry of "Nibai Shiki Fujin!"

There was a flash, and the fox was drawn into a dot, vanishing from view.  
Sarutobi ran over instantly, and saw two babies, swirling seals upon their navels.

One was female, with straight black hair and deep brown eyes, and two faint whisker marks on each cheek. The other was blue eyes, with blonde hair, straight like the others-though it had been spiky before the technique. There was a slight resemblance, though it was more in the lines of the face than in anything else.

Sarutobi sighed, picking them up. There was a family to make whole.

* * *

"Get up, kids! Big day." came a bright voice, best described as floral.

Momochi Tenkami, the woman once from Mist, had had a hard life. She was the rare owner of the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release, a crime punishable by death in the lands of Kirigakure.  
By severe bad luck, her husband, her beloved husband, saw her power on the day of her daughter's birth-early October.

By amazing good luck, the ninja once known as the demon of the hidden mist was passing by-and he wasn't going to waste the chance to obtain the powers of such a rare ability.  
Besides… good deeds tend to pay for themselves.

And he never much liked Mist anyway.

So the two, plus the newly born girl-named Momochi Haku-left for the village that would do anything to give Mist a bloody nose.

Konoha.

Konoha had been good to the two-they had married years ago. The 'demon' was now a respected, if not quite trusted, jonin.

And their two children were just about to become genin.

"Wake _up!_" shouted Zabuza, voice reverberating through the house.

It was barely a minute later that the two-eerily similar, though instantly recognisable by gender, hair and eye colour-arrived downstairs.

"Here, oto-san!" they chorused.  
Haku was a quiet girl, completely contrasted by Naruto's loud, more outgoing nature.

Tenkami looked at her two children-one by blood, one by jutsu. She smiled beatifically.  
"I'm so _proud _of you two!" she gushed, hugging them suddenly.

Zabuza approached through the door. He'd always found it a little uncomfortable with the kids-after all, neither were his.  
But he was doing better than anyone would expect.

"Come on." he said, a little shortly. "I have something to show you."

They followed as he turned into a side room, and stopped as he held up a pair of long swords-almost replicas of Zabuza's weapon. But there was something about the handles. They were a little short-barely enough to wield two handed-and something else.

"Here." he said gruffly, handing one to each of them.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"Thank you, Oto-san." said Haku. "What are these bits at the ends?"

Zabuza took the two of them, attaching them-making an oversized, double ended blade.

He nodded grudgingly at their amazed expressions.  
"Teamwork." he said. "It's the most important part. Remember that."

* * *

"Team Eight. Inuzuka Kiba, Momochi Haku and Momochi Naruto. Your jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

Kiba groaned. Naruto stuck his tongue out. Haku groaned.

* * *

_I'm sick of setup chapters. DX_


End file.
